Speed Dating
by Grimmynette
Summary: Qui aurait cru que deux hommes comme Ezio Auditore et Edward Kenway se rencontreraient dans une soirée spéciale Speed Dating ? Et bien Un chuchotis et moi-même l'avons imaginé pour vous !


Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici un nouvel OS écrit avec mon amie **Un chuchotis** ! Nous somme très fières d'avoir enfin terminé quelque chose ensembles ! XD

C'est donc Un Edward/Ezio, sûrement le premier en tant que fanfiction française..

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Tout était chic ici. Du sol au plafond. Lustres dorés, ne donnant que peu de luminosité pour feutrer l'ambiance. Tables nickelles ornées de verres en cristal, d'une bouteille de vin coûteux, et d'une nappes couleur pourpre. Le sol était en moquette rouge elle aussi. Tout était magnifique. Oui tout, on pouvait parler pendant des heures du décor de cette fabuleuse pièce, mais on pouvait aussi parler pendant des heures ce que l'on organisait ici. Le speed dating, vous connaissez ? Oui ce jeu qui consiste à rencontrer des personnes et à tenter de les charmer en moins de sept minutes chrono.

Et bien, c'est dans ce but que le jeune Ezio Auditore, le fils du grand Giovanni Auditore, grand banquier de New York, était venu. Très mal à l'aise, il était venu avec son cousin Altaïr. Ce dernier riait sous cape tellement la situation de son cousin aux origines italiennes, le faisait marrer. Ah vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi, c'est ça ? Et bien... Disons que ces speed dating étaient un peu particuliers. Ils n'étaient organisés que pour de riches personnes. Pardon, de riches hommes.

Cette ambiance sensiblement homosexuelle n'était pas pour mettre à l'aise Ezio. Il avait répondu à l'annonce le cœur battant ; il avait envie depuis longtemps d'une mise à l'épreuve. Et plus franchement, il avait envie de passer à l'acte. Il en rêvait .. et Altaïr le savait pertinemment. Il le soutenait dans sa démarche, lui aussi était passé par là après tout.

Desmond observait la scène derrière le bar. Ces soirées l'amusaient en règle générale, car on distinguait toujours deux types d'invités : les habitués et les novices. Autant quand il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous de deux novices l'affaire était bouclée rapidement ; chacun rentrait chez lui sans demander son reste et retentait sa chance une prochaine fois. Il avait d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de voir de belles histoires commencer sous ses yeux.

Mais, comme ce soir, les belles histoires n'étaient pas de mise. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'à voir l'air carnassier du blond qui jouait avec son verre au fond de la salle. Il y avait déjà quelques tables occupées, par des couples ou des gens qui attendaient, comme lui. Desmond pria pour que le nouveau venu, qui avait les joues écarlates, ne lui tombe pas dessus.

En effet le blond était "connu" ici. Il venait souvent. Et c'était peu dire ! Il restait là tous les soirs et faisait défiler ses rendez-vous. Il était un insatisfait perpétuel, et pourtant beaucoup de personnes s'étaient présentées à sa table. Sept minutes. C'était bien assez pour décider qui était digne de lui ou non ! Desmond en était là de ses réflexions quand Altaïr lâcha un traître " Bon bah amuse-toi bien, je reste au bar .. " tout en faisant un clin d'œil au serveur.

C'est là que le maître de cérémonie, un autre blond avec un air beaucoup plus doux surnommé Léo, fit tinter son verre pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Il rappela rapidement les règles du speed dating : sept rendez-vous de sept minutes. Ezio sentait son battre si rapidement... Il tentait pourtant, de ne rien montrer de sa nervosité. Il s'essaya à une table et attendit. Et c'est sur un air tout et envoûtant ( Cloud Nine de Yodelice) que le "jeu" commença.

Les deux personnes rencontrées étaient barbantes. Un jeune homme de son âge qui se la jouait ''hipster'' et un autre qui était comme lui mais beaucoup trop méprisant et arrogant. De leurs côté, Desmond et Altaïr faisaient des messes basses et rigolaient. Ezio savait bien qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il sentait bien leurs regards posés sur sa nuque.

Mais soudain, il remarqua le silence de son cousin et de son ami. Il se tourna vers eux et ces derniers lui faisaient signe de ... faire attention ? Étrange. Cependant il comprit le message en voyant l'homme qui se trouvait désormais en face de lui. Un homme très beau, d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux attachés en arrière étaient blond. Et les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage, encadraient parfaitement ce dernier. Les deux ou trois cicatrices qu'il avait sur les pommettes ou les joue, lui donnaient un côté sauvage, libre, redoutable. Son sourire en coin montrant son amusement était certes un poil énervant mais faisait tout de même rougir Ezio. Mais ce qui troubla le plus le jeune italien fut ce regard. Un regard perçant, comme si il allait lire en lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Y voyait-il du désir ? Il n'était pas sûr...

- " Edward Kenway, enchanté. Vous êtes ?" annonça directement le blond. Même sa voix suave était envoûtante...

Non ! C'était tout de même un homme ! Sauf qu'il en avait envi depuis si longtemps de tenter quelque chose avec un homme et puis c' était bien dans le but de faire quelque chose avec un homme qu'il était là... Pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter alors? Peut-être parce que le prédateur qui lui servait de compagnon pour sept - maintenant six - minutes, semblait avoir juste envi de le manger.

Ezio déglutit et hocha la tête. Il avait la gorge trop nouée pour lui répondre. Sauf qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait difficilement répondre à une demande de nom par un hochement de tête en voyant le haussement de sourcil de son vis-à-vis. Il répliqua donc d'un ton qui se voulait assuré : " Je suis Ezio Auditore ! ".

Il ne savait pas que sa tentative d'affirmation de lui-même ressemblait pour tout dire à un " au secours ". En revanche il entendit très bien pouffer son cousin à quelques pas derrière lui. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il allait entendre toute la conversation. Il devait assurer !

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et croisa les bras sur la table, sûr de lui. Décidé à planter un regard impénétrable dans les yeux du blond, il l'observa en tentant de faire abstraction de sa langue qui se léchait les lèvres, l'air de rien.

Six minutes. Dieu que cela passait vite ! Et aucun d'eux n'avait décroché un mot. Ezio prit donc l'initiative et s'apprêta à poser une question bateau, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, le blond l'interrompit : " C'est la première fois que tu viens, non ? "

Coupé en plein élan, Ezio se ressaisit cependant et répondit : " Oui, pourquoi ? "

- " C'est écrit sur ton visage. J'aime bien. "

Après quelque secondes de trouble, Ezio tenta de se ressaisir. Chose dure à faire avec un bel homme devant soi qui se marre devant vous à cause de votre expression.

- " Oui c'est la première fois, mais sûrement pas la dernière." fut la réponse d' Ezio avec un ton très assuré. Il se sentait un peu détendu. Peut-être grâce à... Edward.

Edward s'arrêta de rire et ne pu que sourire à la phrase du plus jeune. Cet Ezio le faisait bien rire. Et en plus il était mignon. Que demander de plus ?

- " Le petit choucas tenterait-il de devenir grand et féroce comme un aigle ?"

À ces mots, le plus jeune se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien. Edward se mit à ricaner une deuxième fois. Et finalement, une petite conversation se forma durant les deux dernières minutes. Ezio aimait le risque, toutes sortes de musiques. Et Edward aimait la même chose. Leur amour pour l'adrénaline était leur plus grand point commun.

Les sept minutes passèrent. Le bruit du verre que l'on tape se fit entendre. Ezio trouva les rendez-vous suivant si ennuyeux . Il n'avait fait que fixer Edward pendant que son interlocuteur inconnu et bardant, lui parlait.

Edward quant à lui semblait totalement indifférent et fixait ses nouveaux rendez-vous avec la même intensité qu'avec Ezio. Ce dernier sentit monter en lui un gros sentiment de jalousie. C'était naturel, il avait pensé l'avoir marqué autant que lui.

Il reporta son attention sur ses rendez-vous, et soudain le fait qu'il faisait défiler des personnes dans un bar gay et la gêne qui devait en résulter lui sortit totalement de la tête. Il examina chaque visage comme s'il choisissait des meubles sur catalogue et laissait patiemment s'écouler les sept minutes réglementaires. Il feignait l'intérêt mais s'ennuyait ferme. Il regarda du coin de l'œil où était son cousin.

Visiblement Altaïr avait trouvé le serveur à son goût car pile au moment ou Ezio les regardait, Desmond se prenait sa main aux fesses d'une manière absolument visible de tous. Au moins, il y en avait deux qui s'amusaient.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Léo, qui venait de sonner la fin d'une autre série de rendez-vous, Ezio grimaça en voyant un nouveau jeune homme prendre place à la table du blond. Il lui semblait qu'il avait sa table attitrée d'ailleurs .. quel crétin.

Le jeune Auditore était si absorbé par sa critique mentale qu'il en oublia de répondre à sa nouvelle cible. La cible en question toussota et obtint pour toute réponse le regard indifférent d' Ezio. Profondément vexé, l'homme se leva, dévoilant un corps magnifiquement bien taillé malgré le t-shirt informe qui le dissimulait.

Le mouvement attira l'œil d' Ezio, qui s'arracha momentanément à sa complainte pour observer un peu plus l'homme. Un brun, les cheveux mi longs, une barbe négligée lui donnant un âge incertain. La trentaine, peut-être moins. Qu'importe : il avait beaucoup de charme. Ezio se ravisa donc et lui intima paisiblement de se rasseoir en s'excusant.

Le brun le regarda d'un air méprisant, lâcha un " Humpf ! " et partit à la rencontre de Léo, visiblement las des rendez-vous. En fait, il tournait là depuis un moment mais lorgnait sur le blond fort peu discrètement. Pourtant celui-ci ne le remarquait pas, c'est pourquoi il s'amenait maintenant près de lui, lui et sa superbe plastique, pour lui demander d'une voix tranquille : " Cesare. C'est toi, Léo ? "

Dépité, Ezio attendit la fin du speed dating à sa table. Après tout, ce certain Cesare était le dernier de ses rendez-vous. Il en profita pour boire un peu de vin. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'observer la robe de cet alcool élégant. Enfin pour ne pas à avoir à regarder le blond qui l'avait hypnotisé...

Léo fit tinter son verre. Tout le monde se leva. Ezio rejoignit son cousin et le futur amant de ce dernier. Il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, et quand il se tourna légèrement, il croisa le regard d' Edward. Il aurait aimé faire comme si de rien n'était, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi son regard était si appuyé ? Il préféra tout de même ne rien faire et partir avec son cousin. Même si maintenant, les questions fusaient dans sa tête.

Altaïr se tourna vers Ezio, après avoir donné son numéro au si mignon serveur, et demanda : " Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?"

Ezio n'osa rien dire et tourna la tête pour fixer les bouteilles d'alcool posées sur les étagères en verre.

- " Allez, raconte." Insista Altaïr.

- " Non, ça ne sert à rien ..." La voix d' Ezio se noua légèrement. Mais son cousin sentit bien le malaise.

- " Allez, tu peux tout me raconter... Tu le sais bien.."

Ezio lui expliqua. Les candidats, bien chiants. Même le bel homme brun mais cependant indifférent. Et il termina sur ce Edward Kenway.

- " Et ben, tu es mal tombé mon petit Ezio. Edward Kenway est un véritable coureur de jupons. Enfin de caleçons. Il assume parfaitement son homosexualité. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Soit il enchaîne les hommes, soit il les snobe complètement pendant un temps. Ce mec n'a jamais couché deux fois avec le même gars."

Les mots de son cousin ne l'aidaient guère. Il savait ce qu'était un coup de foudre, un flash... Et c'était malheureusement de ça dont il était victime. Il se connaissait et devait donc éviter de rencontrer cet homme à nouveau. Finalement il avait peut-être menti à Edward. Peut-être que c'était sa première et dernière expérience de speed dating...

Il s'enfonça dans un mutisme boudeur. Altaïr soupira et lui servit un nouveau verre de vin avec la bouteille achetée plus tôt. Au moins la boisson était bonne ici, et à défaut de lui ramener son beau blond, elle le calmerait un peu.

Le bar s'était vidé progressivement à mesure que la soirée avançait. La chaleur devenait moins étouffante, les gens discutaient à voix basse. Le verre de Léo ne tintait plus depuis un moment. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs puisque les rendez-vous n'étaient pas finis pour tout le monde.

Cette pensée sortit un moment Ezio de sa torpeur, qui leva la tête pour chercher le blond du regard. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pouvait l'interroger sur cet Edward, savoir s'il allait revenir, s'il était encore là, si .. le flot de questions d' Ezio se stoppa net en voyant la raison de l'arrêt des tintements de verre de Léo. C'était le brun de tout à l'heure, qui l'avait collé contre le mur, et l'embrassait langoureusement désormais.

Il n'aurait su dire si le blond était consentant ou non, mais cette pensée eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous, il avait certes eu un coup de cœur pour l'air mystérieux d' Edward, ses mèches blondes, ses cicatrices d'aventurier, son sourire charmeur et sa voix suave .. d'accord, un très gros coup de cœur. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour autant !

Plein d'aplomb, il se tourna vers Altaïr, qui contemplait son bout de papier où figurait le numéro de Desmond d'un air triomphant, et s'apprêta à lui faire part de ses pensées.

- " Finalement j'ai passé une soirée assez sympa dans l'ensemble, je suis juste un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu celui que je voulais du premier coup, mais j'imagine que c'est normal ici. "

Altaïr lui répondit " Oui oui ! " d'un air distrait, sans doute trop absorbé par les perspectives de téléphone rose que lui offrait le numéro sous ses yeux. Ezio sourit tristement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il constata d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait que des toilettes pour hommes en voyant le petit écriteau sur la porte.

Il la poussa, et fut soufflé de constater que le chic de l'endroit pouvait se retrouver jusque dans les sanitaires. Il jeta un œil à son visage dans les miroirs géants disposés au dessus des lavabos très clinquants et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Le jeune Auditore s'apprêta à faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais fut perturbé par un bruit étrange.

Il tendit l'oreille en fronçant les sourcils, alors même qu'il défaisait l'agrafe de son pantalon et commençait son affaire. Il sursauta quand quelque chose - un corps ? - tapa contre la cloison qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il reconnu rapidement des sons étouffés : des respirations saccadés et des gémissements. Et cela ne manqua pas, il se mit à rougir. Pourtant il était loin d'être innocent et pur. Il remarqua au sol deux paires de pieds. D'ailleurs le pantalon de l'un d'eux lui rappela quelque chose... Il entendait des bruit réguliers, le corps percutait régulièrement la cloison. Et les gémissement suivaient le rythme des mouvements. Il avait comprit. Deux hommes étaient en train de baiser dans... la cabine juste à côté de lui... oh mon dieu !

C'est donc les joues rouges qu'il s'en alla rapidement après s'être rhabillé. Il vit Altaïr, toujours en train de boire son verre de vin, s'approcha de lui et lui piqua son verre pour le terminer d'une traite.

Surprit, le syrien lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le plus jeune expliqua les faits, et cela le rendait encore plus rouge. Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de rigoler mais comprit la situation. Et au final, il était parti sans pouvoir soulager sa vessie... Il attendrait que les deux hommes soient sortis pour y retourner.

C'est donc après dix longues et insoutenable minutes qu' Ezio vit deux hommes sortir. L'un lui était inconnu mais l'autre... Il avait très bien reconnu Edward... Son cœur se pinça. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il tenta de passer outre et traversa la salle pour retourner aux toilettes en passant à côté d' Edward sans même lui jeter un regard.

Heureusement pour Ezio, personne n'était là. Il pu donc vider tranquillement sa vessie sans qu'il soit dérangé et gêné. Même si il avait entendu quelqu'un entrer, cela ne risquerait pas de le déranger. Il sortit de la cabine et croisa Edward, sourire en coin. Il tenta de l'ignorer et alla au lavabo le plus éloigné du blond.

- " C'était toi tout à l'heure à côté de notre cabine, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois avoir reconnu tes chaussures."

Ezio continua d'ignorer le plus vieux. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il allait s'enfoncer si il tenter quelque chose avec Edward mais ne voulait pas savoir. Altaïr avait raison. Il était très mal tombé. Ezio alla vers la sortie des sanitaires mais le plus vieux l'arrêta, d'une main sur la poitrine. Il tenta de retirer ladite main mais le blond fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet. Il fut violemment tiré vers un des cabinais qu' Edward verrouilla directement après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. Ezio se retrouvait coincé contre une cloison comme l'autre inconnu...

D'abord il cessa de s'agiter, espérant que le blond le lâcherait. Évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas, et pire, ce dernier pris son calme pour un accord. C'est pourquoi il l'embrassa, une main glissée derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre descendait doucement sur l'entrejambe d' Ezio.

Le jeune homme resta un instant paralysé sous le choc, savourant les lèvres chaudes de son vis à vis qui commençaient à descendre dans son cou. Comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve, il secoua la tête. Non, il n'allait pas être un simple nom de plus sur le tableau de chasse déjà très rempli de ce fichu bourreau des cœurs ! Il repoussa violemment le blond avec un regard de haine pure, voire de dégoût. Celui-ci l'observa sans comprendre, étonné qu'on puisse lui résister. Il y avait sûrement un problème.

Ezio lui cracha, furieux : " Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu peux m'ignorer toute la soirée et espérer quoi que ce soit de moi ensuite ? Il va falloir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça Edward ! ".

Cette pensée le rendait dingue. Et c'était également le cas d' Edward, resté dans les sanitaires, qui se remettait de ce refus pour le moins violent. C'était la première fois qu'on lui résistait. Surtout dans ce bar ! Il usait chaque fois de la même stratégie ; il faisait croire à ses victimes qu'il était disponible, puis s'en désintéressait pour le reste de la soirée. avant de revenir vers elles. Désorientées, elles se laissaient amadouer et ne demandaient pas suite. Et jusque là, cette tactique ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Le brun l'intriguait. Il avait forcément quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas chez lui pour le rembarrer comme ça. Edward était un séducteur confirmé, et comme tout séducteur, la difficulté était une stimulation non négligeable. C'était la sensation de défi qui rendait les choses plus intéressantes. Cet Ezio devenait alors intéressant, beaucoup plus que tout ceux qui avaient déjà défilé dans ces cabines avec lui. C'est pourquoi il allait redoubler d'acharnement pour l'avoir

oOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours passèrent depuis la séance de speed dating... depuis l'incident. Ezio n'en pouvait plus. Chaque nuit faisait remonter les souvenir de se soirée. Chaque rêve lui rappelait les sensations qu'il avait eu. Les frissons, les lèvres d' Edward sur les siennes, Le souffle du blond sur son cou. Et bien évidement, en plus du réveil quelque peu chaud, il était grognon.

Ezio en avait marre, mais marre ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier tout ça. Oublier ce salopard. Oublier... le peu de plaisir que lui avait donner Edward. Depuis ce jour, sa frustration était encore pire. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. C'est donc avec un peu de courage qu'il demanda à son cousin aux origines syriennes, si ce dernier ne connaissait pas d'autre lieux pour un speed dating, ou tout simplement draguer, comme une boite de nuit ou autre.

Il voulait recommencer ces expériences, mais voulait à tout prix éviter de revoir ce blond aux airs d'aventurier. Altaïr avait accepté sans hésité, à la condition que le jeune serveur du restaurant chic vienne avec eux. C'est donc dans une boîte de nuit gay connue du quartier, que se retrouvèrent les trois hommes.

Les lumières jaillissaient de partout. Bleu, rose, rouge, vert, jaune. Telles étaient les couleurs qui éclairaient l'immense salle. La plupart cette foule masculine dansait sur l'immense piste. Quelques personnes étaient près des deux trois bars qu'il y avait çà et là de la salle. Et ce rythme. Un rythme saccadé, rapide, comme le battement d'un seul et même cœur. Tous les corps de laissaient traîner par la musique. Ils faisaient penser à des pantins envoûtes. Et le sort était cette musique. Tout était libre et en même temps tout était si... lié. Et tout ça, c'est ce qu'adorait le plus Ezio. Ce rythme, ces lumières, cette liberté.

Altaïr et Desmond partirent rapidement en direction de la piste de danse, tandis que le jeune italien se rendait vers l'un des bars. Il voulait profiter de la musique et surtout de la vue. Il se savait mignon, même voir carrément bel homme. Il n'avait pas besoin de danser tout de suite pour attirer l'attention...

Il s'accouda donc nonchalamment au comptoir, faisant face à la piste de danse. Malgré le blond qui le tourmentait, il avait la ferme intention de profiter de cette soirée, même si l'ambiance était sensiblement similaire à celle du speed dating. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et sentit les effluves étonnement délicates du lieu. Ça sentait le parfum pour homme haut de gamme mêlé d'une très légère odeur d'alcool. Cette remarque le conforta dans l'idée qu'il allait passer un bon moment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la piste de danse et remarqua son cousin, collé-serré à Desmond. Il eut un sourire pour le couple, ils allaient finalement plutôt bien ensemble. Il reporta son attention sur la foule et se décida finalement à s'y joindre, de bon cœur. Ezio avait un déhanché d'enfer et savait très bien comment bouger en rythme. La musique était forte sans être assourdissante. De plus il lui semblait connaître ce morceau. Déterminé, il dansait bien, et profitait du moment, ses soucis oubliés.

Les gens se rapprochaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le rythme de la musique se faisait entraînant. Ezio dû danser sans s'arrêter une bonne dizaine de morceaux, suivant les mouvements de foule. Au bout d'un moment il eut envie de se rafraîchir, et peut-être de trouver son cousin et son nouveau chéri pour leur offrir un verre à eux aussi.

Il retourna donc à sa place initiale, mais cette fois face au bar. Il leva un peu la voix pour couvrir la musique afin de demander un cocktail au serveur. Sa commande arriva sur le champ. Décidément, tout était prévu pour le contenter ce soir. Il chercha du regard ses deux compagnons mais en vain. Ils avaient sûrement disparus dans un coin, pour continuer une autre sorte de danse.

Attrapant sa paille du bout des lèvres, il commença à siroter paisiblement sa boisson. Il était bien ici. Il s'assumait déjà un peu plus quand il se retrouvait dans un milieu ouvertement gay, c'était agréable de pouvoir être lui et mater les derrières des danseurs de table en paix. En parlant de danseurs de table .. l'un d'eux attira son attention. Il était franchement bien fichu, tout en muscles finement dessinés. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon court, visiblement aux couleurs de la boîte. C'était difficile de le décrire précisément à cause des mouvements et de l'atmosphère "floue".

Quittes à draguer ce soir, autant draguer quelqu'un de vraiment beau. Il savait qu'il avait toutes ses chances. Assuré, il siffla donc son verre d'une traite et frissonna légèrement sous les effets de l'alcool ingurgité trop rapidement. Il se fraya donc un chemin à travers les danseurs jusqu'à sa cible.

Il fallait avouer que cet homme avec un cul d'enfer ! Et bien évidement il n'avait pas encore regardé le visage. Après tout il avait l'excuse que cet homme était dos à lui depuis le début. Il se mit à danser près de la table de sa cible et remarqua que qu'un jeune homme aux origines amer-indiennes était comme figé, ou choqué de voir ce gogo danseur remuer son corps devant lui. C'était à croire que la désillusion était tombé sur lui. Comme il avait connu le danseur autrement que par cette boîte et que ce métier ne correspondait pas du tout au danseur.

Ezio releva les yeux vers l'homme. Il n'hésita pas à regarder en détail le magnifique corps. Une peau mâte et lisse, couverte de quelques tatouages de pirates. Des belles épaules larges et une chute de rein à damner un saint. Tout était sublime. Même ces cheveux mi-longs de la couleur d'une pièce d'or. Ou encore cette mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une légère barbe soigneusement taillée.

Attendez, il connaissait ce visage ! Oh non... Pourquoi ? Il avait si bien commencé la soirée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le retrouver ici ? Finalement il se retrouva figé comme l'amer-indien qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Et c'est après avoir croisé le regard du bel homme blond qu'il préféra s'éloigner le plus possible de la table.

Il se dirigea dans un des bars les plus éloignés de la table et commanda plusieurs tequilas. Ils n'hésita pas à les boire cul-sec. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge mais lui coupait toute réflexion, c'était parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin. Il chercha son cousin et l'amour de ce dernier, du regard et alla les rejoindre. Il tituba un peu. Normal après avoir bu une quinzaine de tequilas en moins d'une heure. Le sol tanguait pour le jeune italien, mais il s'en foutait, il voulait juste rejoindre son cousin. Mais c'est alors qu'un bras l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber.

L'œil hagard, il remercia son sauveur du mieux qu'il le put et tituba encore un mètre avant d'être rattrapé par la même personne sans doute, mais cette fois-ci d'une main plus ferme. Il releva la tête vers l'homme et reconnut avec horreur son blond. Visiblement il avait eu le temps d'enfiler une tenue légèrement plus décente qu'un mini short moulant. Il tenta de se dégager, mais il allait tomber à nouveau. Malgré lui il resta accroché à Edward, qui lui prenait un malin plaisir à voir le jeune homme ainsi grisé. Et désarmé.

Sans un mot, il hissa Ezio sur ses jambes encore tremblantes et constata avec une pointe d'inquiétude sa triste mine. Il avait besoin de respirer un peu. Le soutenant, il le fit marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Ezio n'opposa aucune résistance, il était plutôt heureux de s'éloigner un peu de la chaleur de la boîte qui, sous l'effet de l'alcool, lui était devenue insoutenable. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le trottoir. La nuit était fraîche, et plutôt bien avancée. Il n'y avait presque personne sur la route. Quelques voitures étaient garées ça et là, Ezio reconnut d'ailleurs celle de son cousin. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas partis sans lui. Ils se demandaient peut-être où il était ..

Le vent froid fit du bien au jeune homme, qui lâcha sans un mot Edward pour s'asseoir un moment au bord du trottoir. La boîte dégageait encore sa musique derrière eux par pulsations, et ses quelques lumières les éclairaient par moments. Le blond était resté debout, les mains négligemment enfoncées dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Il surveillait Ezio du coin de l'œil, l'air impénétrable. Au bout d'un long moment il demanda finalement : " Ça va mieux ? "

Le jeune Auditore manqua de sursauter en entendant sa question. C'était la première fois depuis le speed dating qu'il réécoutait sa voix suave. Les idées embrouillées, il répondit cependant : " Ouais, merci. "

Il laissa un silence puis demanda ensuite en tournant la tête dans sa direction :

- " Tu bosses ici ? ".

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lâcha un simple " Oui. " qui n'attendait pas de réplique. Malgré son ton autoritaire, Ezio enchaîna :

- " Et depuis quand ? "

- " Ça te regarde ?" donna Edward comme réponse. Le ton était assez dur. Comme si il signifiait que le jeune italien ne méritait pas de connaître la vie du blond.

Ezio n'osa plus rien dire. Enfin, il ne voulait plus prendre la peine de parler avec quelqu'un qui semblait fuir les conversation qui se déroulaient ailleurs que dans un salon de speed dating...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Edward profita de ce calme pour allumer une cigarette et s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir à côté d' Ezio. Ce dernier tourna la tête, de peur que le blond remarque les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du plus jeune. Or, Edward l'avait bien remarqué. Cela le fit sourire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il préférait le silence à sa voix. Même si voir Ezio gêné était très amusant.

Le blond opta donc à un amusement plus silencieux. Il bougeait, petit à petit pour se coller au brun. Ce dernier ne remarquait rien, à cause de sa ténacité à ne pas avoir le blond dans son champ de vision. Après quelques minutes, Edward avait fini par réussit à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du brun. Il posa son bras sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et l'approcha de lui.

D'un coup, le corps d' Ezio se raidit. Et ses joues étaient encore plus chaudes qu'avant. Il tenta de s'écarter du blond. Si il y a quelques jours il avait faillit lui mettre un pain, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se laisse faire maintenant. Cependant, le blond renforça sa poigne.

- " Lâche moi. Tout de suite." Ordonna Ezio d'un ton qui se voulait dur et menaçant.

Or ce n'était pas par crainte mais par amusement qu' Edward le lâcha. Ezio en profita pour tenter de se lever mais constata qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de garder son équilibre quand on est assis sur le sol...

Edward se leva rapidement pour l'aider à ne pas tomber une seconde fois. Malheureusement le premier endroit auquel sa main toucha, fut le haut des fesses d' Ezio. Et par réflexe, Ezio se tourna et lui asséna un direct qui percuta la pommette du blond. Sonné, Edward recula de quelques pas et se pencha en avant. Il toucha sa pommette pour constater les dégâts. Il n'aurait rien, à par peut-être un bleu.

- " Mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ! " se mit à crier le blond.

- " Malade ? C'est toi qui m'a mit une main au cul ! Pas le pape que je sache !"

- " Tu allais encore tomber ! J'allais pas te laisser te viander contre le goudron ! Ma main sur ton cul c'était pas désiré ! S'écria Edward,_ ''Enfin pas sur le moment.. _" pensa le blond.

Les deux hommes se calmèrent. Ils restèrent debout, à se fixer pendant quelques minutes, même si Edward grognait d'avoir perdu sa cigarette à cause du plus jeune. Et il ne voulait pas en allumer une autre. Il chercha sa voiture des yeux, tandis qu' Altaïr et Desmond sortaient de la boite.

- " Tiens, Ezio ! On te cherchait ! Tu veux qu'on te ramène ?" Proposa Altaïr.

- "Non, c'est bon, je m'occupe de lui" Répondit Edward, avant même qu' Ezio ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Altaïr regarda Edward dans les yeux. Il remarqua quelque chose de particulier. Comme si Ezio était différent de toutes les autres "victimes" d' Edward Kenway. Il préféra ne pas insister et pria dieu pour qu'il ne se passe rien de mal à Ezio.

- " Très bien !" Dit Altaïr, et partit tout sourire avec Desmond en direction de sa voiture.

_" Sale traître !" _pensa Ezio tout en fulminant contre le blond et son cousin.

Il ne cria pas au secours pourtant, même s'il en avait très envie et fusilla Edward du regard. Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire charmeur et lui lança aimablement :

- " Tu me suis ? ".

- " Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? " répliqua Ezio en levant les yeux au ciel.

- " Non. "

Le jeune homme soupira et se mit à la hauteur du blond, qui prenait la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient emprunté Desmond et Altaïr. La tête lui tournait moins ; finalement les tequilas passaient plutôt bien. Ou plutôt mal en fait, car quand il accéléra le pas pour suivre Edward, il était assez mal assuré. Il chancelait moins mais tentait de garder contenance.

- " T'es garé loin ? " lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Edward ne répondit pas, Ezio n'eut pas la foi de répéter sa question. Il suivit le blond du mieux qu'il put, c'est-à-dire difficilement, mais ne céda pas à la facilité de lui demander de l'aide. Plutôt mourir. Il avait juste envie de rentrer, le plus vite possible, de se coucher au fond de son lit et d'oublier cette soirée. Décidément, ce blond avait le don de pourrir sa vie ..

Les rues qu'empruntaient les deux hommes étaient de plus en plus étroites. Ezio n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de le suivre plus longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire demi-tour. Cependant au bout d'un moment il sembla que ces petites rues n'étaient que des raccourcis vers un parc, qui abritait lui-même un parking. Edward fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit ce qui devait être ses clefs de voiture. Il pressa un bouton et fit clignoter les phares de sa voiture, qui se révéla être .. une superbe voiture de sport.

_" Évidemment. Un m'as-tu-vu pareil ne pouvait pas se promener dans une poubelle. Cela dit il le mériterait bien ! "_ pensa Ezio.

La décapotable avait fière allure. Elle était .. rouge ? On en distinguait mal la couleur malgré la lumière des lampadaires. Edward s'y engouffra en sautant par dessus la portière du conducteur. Ezio le suivit, l'air penaud, et tenta de s'asseoir au siège passager de la même manière. Cependant, les douze tequilas se firent sentir à ce moment précis, ce qui mena le jeune homme à n'avoir qu'une seule jambe en voiture.

Edward ne put retenir un ricanement et démarra la voiture. Il tira Ezio à l'intérieur et lui intima d'attacher sa ceinture. Gardant un silence honteux, le brun s'exécuta et sentit le moteur rugir. Quelle bête ! Il détailla le tableau de bord et remarqua une inscription en relief, en lettres d'argent.

- " Jackdaw ? " lut-il à haute voix.

- " C'est quoi Jackdaw ? "

- " Tu poses trop de questions pour un mec bourré. "

- '' Je ne suis pas... bourré...''

- " Mais oui. Et moi je suis un pirate !"

Ezio s'enfonça dans son siège. Celui-ci était assez confortable d'ailleurs, le contact du cuir était agréable. Il indiqua le trajet à faire pour le ramener chez-lui, Edward se contenta d' hocher la tête en accélérant. Le vent fit jouer ses cheveux blonds derrière lui.

Le jeune Auditore avait l'intention de garder le silence, mais contre toute attente, son chauffeur déclara : " Ça fait deux ans. "

- " Deux ans ? "

- " Deux ans que je travaille là-bas. "

Ezio ironisa :

- " Eh ben, ce temps de réaction .. tu mets toujours autant de temps pour répondre à une question ? "

Edward éclata d'un rire franc. Le jeune homme se détendit. Il le préférait en train de rire. Il enchaîna donc, espérant en apprendre un peu plus :

- " Et tu vis de ça ? "

- " Non. C'est pour le fun. "

Ce fut au tour d' Ezio de rire. Évidemment.

- " Quel est donc ton vrai métier ? " osa demander Ezio.

- " Ce que je fais... hum... Je te propose de venir chez moi pour que tu vois de tes propres yeux" dit Edward avec un sourire charmeur.

Ezio ne pu s'empêcher de rougir mais accepta de façon aussi assurée qu'il le pu. Même si il craignait le pire, comme il l'avait dit quelque jours plus tôt, il aimait le risque. Alors il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider ! Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu' Edward fit demi-tour sur la voix déserte pour prendre la direction opposée. Cela retourna l'estomac d' Ezio mais tint bon. Il n'allait quand même pas vomir sur ou dans la belle voiture d' Edward, quand même. Un peu de tenue !

Dès qu'ils sortirent de la ville, le blond appuya encore un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélération. Les virages étaient serrés et les coups de freins assez brusques. Rien n'apaisait le pauvre estomac du plus jeune. Mais heureusement pour le jeune italien, ils arrivèrent chez Edward en une dizaine minutes.

Après avoir passé un grand portail, Ezio découvrit une magnifique maison. Elle était très grande, très chic. La moitié des façades étaient en verre. Les formes du bâtiment étaient arrondit. Et tout ce qu'il n'était pas en verre était en béton ou ciment blanc cassé. Le jardin était immense, avec quelques palmiers et buissons. Et grâce aux vitres des façades, il pouvait même voir la piscine éclairée, derrière la maison.

- " Joli, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Edward.

_" Le mot est petit "_ pensa Ezio.

Il resta sur son siège en cuire, à admirer la maison du blond. Son père était riche mais l'architecture de la maison familiale Auditore était bien loin de ressembler à cela. Le bruit du claquement de la portière sorti Ezio de sa contemplation. Il regarda le blond faire le tour de la décapotable et lui ouvrit la portière de façon galante. Ce qui amusa le plus jeune.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Ezio découvrit les magnifiques meubles qui ornaient la villa. Sofa et fauteuils en cuirs. Table basse en verre. Parquet au sol, et lumières à détecteurs de mouvements. La maison était gorgée de domotique. Alarmes, lumières intelligentes, frigo intelligent, machine à café automatique. Il ne manquait plus qu'une voix qui sort des murs et quelques robots et il se serait cru chez le héros de comics Iron man...

Quand la visite rapide d' Edward se termina, le plus jeune découvrit une pièce particulière. Une table de travail étrange, un simple tabouret et une immense bibliothèque. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil aux livres qui se trouvaient dans la grande étagère.

C'est là qu'il vit pleins de livres en plusieurs exemplaires. _Les aventures de barbe-noire. Les histoires de Mary Reads et Anne Bonny, les femmes pirates. La vie du Capitaine Calico Jack Rakham. Une vie de pirate._ _La quête contre les sirènes_.

Tous des livres pour enfants et même adolescents. Les livres destinés pour les plus jeunes étaient même illustrés. Il connaissait bien ces livres, depuis presque dix ans, il lisait ou offrait un de ces livres à son petit frère Petruccio. Il se rappelait maintenant. Le pseudonyme de l'auteur de ces livre était très étrange. C'était le nom d'un oiseau. Le Choucas... En anglais cela donnait « Jackdaw ». C'est là qu'il comprit. Et se tourna vers Edward.

- " C'est toi qui écrit ces histoire ? "

- " Bingo ! Finalement tu as un peu de cervelle, même bourré."

Ezio le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Il savait que cela pourrait se retourner contre lui.

- " Tu veux boire quelque chose ? " proposa Edward.

- " Volontiers, mais pas d'alcool s'il te plaît..."

Edward ricana mais acquiesça. " Suis-moi" lança-t-il.

C'est ce que fit Ezio. Arrivés dans le salon, visité un peu plus tôt, Edward laissa Ezio s'asseoir sur le sofa et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux grand verres et une bouteille de soda qui sortait du réfrigérateur, et se posa à côté d' Ezio après avoir posé le tout sur la table basse.

Ezio remercia poliment Edward après s'être fait servi. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Mais aucune tension n'était présente. Contrairement à l'épisode du trottoir. Edward semblait décontracté. Ezio aussi. Même si ce dernier fixait son soda qu'il avait dans les mains. Le frais lui faisait du bien. Cela calmait son corps qui avait été chauffé par l'alcool.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Edward. Le blond avait la tête en arrière, posée sur le dossier du sofa. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses épaules étaient détendues, tandis le reste du corps était presque affalé. Ezio s'attarda un peu sur le corps du beau blond. Mais quand ledit beau blond ouvrit les yeux après avoir tourné la tête, Ezio, de peur de se faire prendre, détourna son regard pour le poser sur la piscine qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

Et c'est après avoir suivit le regard du plus jeune qu' Edward proposa :

- " Tu veux te baigner ? "

Surprit, l'italien n'eut pas d'autre réponse que :

- " Et comment ? Je me ballade pas avec mon maillot ! "

- " Bah à poil ! " Répondit le blond en se levant pour commencer à se déshabiller.

Ezio vira au rougir et ne bougea pas. Il préférait contempler son verre de soda pendant qu' Edward se déshabiller. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait le plus vieux avec peu de vêtements. Oui il y avait peu de vêtements, il n'était pas en tenue d' Adam ! Il entendit Edward aller vers la baie vitrée mais le blond s'arrêta après l'avoir ouverte.

- " Allez, monsieur-j'aime-l'adrénaline ne va quand même pas se la jouer mauviette, si ?" taquina le plus vieux.

La taquinerie marcha. Ezio leva la tête vers Edward et ils se regardèrent avec un air de défi.

- " Tu vas voir... " marmonna le plus jeune avant de poser son verre sur la table basse et se mettre nu lui aussi pour rejoindre Edward.

Ils coururent vers la piscine et plongèrent presque en même temps. Edward fut le premier à sortir la tête de l'eau et en profita pour tenter de noyer un peu Ezio. Le plus jeune su riposter et sortir la tête de l'eau avant de mourir d'asphyxie. Ils jouèrent comme des enfants pendant un long moment. Quand ils se calmèrent, Ezio était accroché au bord, tentant de reprendre son souffle tandis qu' Edward faisait de même, tout près de lui.

Définitivement, Ezio passait un bon moment. Loin de ces milieux étouffants chargés de monde qu'il affectionnait pourtant en règle générale, il se sentait bien. Edward était de très bonne compagnie et se révélait plus profond qu'un simple séducteur. Il retrouvait le beau blond de la dernière soirée, moqueur, mais drôle et attachant. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil un moment et l'observa prendre appui sur ses avant-bras musclés pour se hisser sur le rebord de la piscine. Ses cheveux étaient lissés en arrière, plaqués contre son crâne par l'eau. Il avait l'air heureux.

Un instant, Ezio voulut se rapprocher un peu de lui mais se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour se montrer acquis aussi rapidement. Jusque là sa résistance lui avait bien servi et semblait avoir plus ou moins plu au blond. Il sourit et constata simplement : " C'est vraiment super chez toi .. " Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais s'adossa au rebord de la piscine, faisant claquer l'eau derrière lui. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel et comprit ce qui absorbait le regard du blond précédemment. La nuit était vraiment belle. Elle offrait un ciel très sombre mais parfaitement dégagé. La lune brillait et sa lumière venait se briser sur l'eau de la piscine. La scène semblait surréelle.

Il reporta son attention sur le blond et s'aperçut que l'éclat lunaire le rendait encore plus mystérieux et attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa peau semblait plus pâle, et le relief de ses cicatrices formait comme un tatouage naturel. Une véritable apparition. Il céda à son envie et s'assit à son tour, à quelques centimètres du blond. Ce dernier détacha enfin les yeux du ciel et croisa son regard. Ezio frissonna à son contact. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura paisible, et pour la première fois, son regard n'était ni coquin ni moqueur. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur ses lèvres.

Malgré ses convictions, le jeune Auditore se pencha légèrement vers l'écrivain, qui fit de même. Leurs lèvres se joignirent doucement, sans la fougue qui rendait leur relation si électrique. Le plus vieux plaça une main derrière la nuque du brun, l'attirant plus près de lui. Même dans ses baisers il semblait "fort" .. Ezio se sentait en sécurité, loin de son sentiment de proie passé. Il se laissa aller, laissant sa langue jouer contre les lèvres de son hôte. Il le sentit faire de même. Il sentit aussi que la main contre sa nuque descendait sur sa poitrine et était décidée à poursuivre encore sa descente. Comme si elle était pressée. Est-ce qu'il avait été aussi pressé avec l'autre inconnu dans la cabine des toilettes, la dernière fois ?

Cette pensée brisa le charme sous lequel le jeune homme était. Il rompit le baiser brutalement en tournant la tête et sentit le souffle chaud du blond sur sa joue. Celui-ci tenta d'attraper son menton pour reprendre leur étreinte mais Ezio se releva, honteux. Comment avait-il pu céder comme ça ? Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire pour être jeté ensuite, et ne devenir pas plus qu'un nom supplémentaire sur le tableau de chasse d' Edward.

Il retourna donc à l'intérieur sans un mot, en quête de ses vêtements. Edward le suivit peu après, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Le brun s'habilla en dissimulant de son mieux sa gêne. L'autre l'observa simplement, uniquement vêtu du boxer qu'il avait négligemment enfilé, confortablement installé sur les canapés.

" Tu veux pas prendre une douche ? " demanda-t-il lorsqu'Ezio enfila son t-shirt. Le plus jeune répliqua immédiatement : " Je me doucherais chez moi je crois. "

Ezio vérifia il n'avait rien oublié. Clés, portable, porte-feuille. Bon tout était là.. Et bien maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à demander... Gêné, Ezio frotta sa main sur sa nuque. Il n'osait pas regarder Edward dans les yeux. Le sol était beaucoup plus attrayant d'un coup.

- " Dis tu ... pourrais me ramener s'il te plaît ? " demanda le plus jeune avec hésitation.

- " Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

- " Non rien... C'est juste que... je suis fatigué... J'aimerai juste rentrer."

- " Tu peux dormir ici. Il se fait tard, et si tu as besoin de temps encore.. J'ai une chambre d'ami."

Ça il ne l'avait pas prévu. Devait-il accepter ? Ce n'était pas comme si il allait dormir dans le même si qu' Edward. Mais pourquoi cette soudaine rétractation de sa part ? Ezio croyait que le blond ne faisait que baiser avec tous les hommes qu'il croisait. Ezio accepta timidement. Cependant, comment allait-il faire le lendemain ? Il n'allait pas se rhabiller avec ses vêtements puant le chlore, si ? Il verrait bien le moment venu. Pour l'instant il était exténué. Il voulait juste prendre une douche et se coucher.

Edward se leva pour aller lui chercher une serviette et des vêtements propres. Lui aussi semblait fatigué. Et un peu dépité de ne pas avoir eu plus de la part Ezio. Quand ce dernier sorti de la douche il se rendit directement au lit. Par chance, ce dernier était déjà fait. À croire que les invités de dernière minute étaient une habitude. Ezio mit énormément de temps pour s'endormir. Trop de questions fusaient dans sa tête et sachant qu' Edward se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur n'arrangeait pas son problème. Il avait presque peur que ce dernier le réveille dans la nuit pour coucher avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Ezio se réveilla avec difficulté. Le petit réveil indiquait dix heure trente. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup dormi, mais tant pis... Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de si tôt avec le bruit qui provenait de la cuisine, entre les couverts qui claquaient, la hotte qui aspirait l'air et les aliments qui cuisaient. D'ailleurs ça sentait rudement bon..

Il se leva donc et se laissa guidé par l'odeur délicieuse des œufs et du bacon cuits. Il vit un Edward les cheveux attachés en arrière, t-shirt et boxer couverts par un tablier noir. La scène était plutôt amusante. Le blond se tourna pour déposer les aliments dans deux assiettes et le salua d'un bonjour chaleureux quand leurs regard se croisèrent. Edward semblait de bon humeur, et Ezio se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il resta un moment debout dans la pièce les bras ballants sans bien savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que le blond lui intime tout naturellement de s'asseoir. Encore mal à l'aise des événements de la veille, le plus jeune prit place en tâchant d'être détaché. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le blond déposa les deux assiettes sur la table, l'air satisfait de sa cuisine. Il lui tourna le dos un instant, apparemment à la recherche de couverts, faisant ainsi profiter son invité de son magnifique postérieur, bien moulé dans ce boxer qui lui allait à ravir. Bien sûr ce geste était totalement voulu. Il retira son tablier, le laissant négligemment pendre sur le dossier de sa propre chaise, et s'y assit. Ezio se laissa détendre par l'odeur appétissante du petit déjeuner et s'empara de sa fourchette et de son couteau, décidé à oublier la précédente vision.

- " Bien dormi ? " demanda Edward. Le plus jeune se contenta d' hocher la tête.

Un remerciement serait peut-être de bon goût. Il s'exécuta donc :

- " Merci de m'avoir accueilli cette nuit, c'était .. " mais fut coupé immédiatement

- " C'est moi qui te remercie Ezio, même si je suis un peu .. déçu. Je … t'aime bien quand même. "

Le brun ne répondit pas. Une partie de lui était heureuse d'être ici, mais une autre brûlait d'envie de rentrer chez lui. Il était tiraillé entre les deux, et agissait donc peu clairement. Il gardait le silence, mais restait cependant. Edward était bien décidé à le faire sortir de son silence.

Edward prit sa main et remarqua le sursaut d' Ezio. Cependant, ce dernier ne retira pas sa main. Il se contenta juste de se noyer dans le bleu des yeux d' Edward.

- " Je suis loin d'être dupe et j'ai bien l'impression que tu as une mauvaise opinion de moi..."

Ezio l'écoutait attentivement. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire...

- " Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis même pas une semaine, que je suis loin d'être un mec romantique, et surtout quelqu'un qui aime profiter des occasions pour baiser... Pourtant... Tu es différent."

Ezio esquissa un léger sourire.

- " Je sais que ce que je dis est complètement cliché mais... Si je n'avais qu' envi de t'utiliser comme jouer sexuel comme le gars que tu as vu sortir des toilettes avec moi .. Et bien je n'aurais pas autant insisté pour que tu viennes chez moi... Je n'invite pas des histoires sans.. lendemain chez moi..."

Ezio accusa ses paroles avec surprise. Il était attendri. Et étonné de découvrir un homme bien plus tendre qu'il n'y semblait. Il aimait bien cet aspect de lui, même si les autres continuaient de l'agacer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer diplomatiquement mais Edward reprit.

- " Donc tu peux peut-être te détendre un peu et m'envisager sous un autre angle. "

Ses paroles étaient redevenues plus dures .. celles d'un séducteur, mais Ezio comprenait bien que derrière cela il y avait une sensibilité indéniable. Il remarqua d'ailleurs son air un peu agacé. Visiblement le blond n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer clairement son ressenti, si celui-ci n'était pas sexuel bien entendu. Cela lui coûtait de mettre de côté son jeu habituel et de se dévoiler. Ezio en fut touché, c'était pour lui une preuve de confiance. Et après tout, le discours qu'il avait tenu semblait tout à fait logique. Qui inviterait un plan cul dans sa propre demeure ?

Il se détendit donc un peu plus, suivant les conseils du blond, qui semblait toujours un peu contrarié. Il lâcha d'ailleurs sa main, mais Ezio la reprit spontanément et lui dit sincèrement :

- " Merci de t'ouvrir à moi. "

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas avoir l'air vulnérable, il répliqua donc :

- " Je te dis simplement ce qu'il en est. "

Sa réponse ne trompa pourtant pas le plus jeune, qui sourit largement et hocha la tête.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula beaucoup mieux. Ils reprirent leur légèreté de la veille, tandis qu' Ezio laissait peu à peu sa méfiance derrière lui. Il n'avait senti nulle manipulation de la part d' Edward, c'est pourquoi il acceptait désormais plus facilement les sous-entendus connotés, il en riait même. En plus, le bacon était vraiment délicieux.

Tout était tellement détendu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient se quitter. Si bien qu'une fois le repas terminé, tandis qu' Ezio se levait pour aider le plus âgé à faire la vaisselle, ce dernier lui demanda tout naturellement s'il aimerait sortir avec lui. Interloqué, le brun eut un moment de doute, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'exprimer, Edward s'empressa d'ajouter :

- « Enfin, de faire une sortie. Je pensais aller au port avec toi, pour faire un tour en bateau. Te montrer un peu. »

Rassuré, Ezio hocha la tête et déclara qu'il en serait ravi. Il n'avait jamais été en mer .. même s'il avait souvent eu de grandes envies de voyager. Il revint intérieurement sur le doute qui l'avait pris plus tôt, et réalisa que ce n'était pas tant la gêne que la surprise qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées, et acheva la vaisselle. Il avait l'intention de profiter de cette journée. Il réfléchirait plus tard .. il avait mis suffisamment de temps à faire réellement confiance à Edward pour cela.

Il termina d'enfiler ses tennis et retrouva Edward dans l'entrée, sobrement vêtu d'un corsaire couleur sable et d'un tee shirt sans manches. Ce dernier mettait d'ailleurs particulièrement en valeur ses muscles bien dessinés, et laissait entrevoir quelques cicatrices .. il avait une véritable allure de pirate, tels qu'il les décrivait dans ses livres. Enfin, de "gentil" pirate.

Ezio le lui fit remarquer en souriant, ce qui fit éclater de rire son vis-à-vis, qui répliqua :

- " Attends tout à l'heure quand on sera en bateau, ce sera encore pire ! ".

Il lui ouvrit ensuite la porte d'entrée en lui laissant le passage, et fit de même pour la portière de sa luxueuse voiture, qui était encore plus belle de jour.

Arrivés à un des nombreux ports de plaisance de la ville, les deux hommes se rendirent directement vers le bateau d' Edward. Ezio traînait un peu car il était admiratif de voir tous ces luxueux bateaux. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, petits, gros, voire même énormes... Ils étaient pratiquement tous blancs. Certains avaient des mats pour y placer une voile, d'autres n'avait de grandes cabines pour vivre à l'intérieur et pour beaucoup, il n'y avait une cabine ( ouverte ou non) pour diriger la bateau.

Edward cria au loin pour le sortir de ses pensées et ne pas le perdre. Ezio couru à lui pour le rejoindre rapidement. Tout sourire, coi comme un enfant.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils arrivèrent à un bateau... nommé le Jackdaw. Le nom fit sourire le jeune italien. Il comprenait maintenant que ce nom avait une grande valeur pour Edward.

Le blond l'aida à monter sur le "Jackdaw" et lui fit visiter. Le bateau n'était pas très grand, mais contenait tout de même une cabine possédant un mini-bar, un canapé et même une télévision. Et au-dessus de la cabine, après avoir monté une petite échelle, Ezio découvrit le commandes du bateau.

- " Mon dieu, mais tu es blindé de tunes !"

Edward rigola.

- " C'est vrai ... Mais grâce à cet argent j'ai pu exhausser en partie mon rêve d'enfant ..."

- " Et quel est-il ?"

- " Je rêvais de devenir un pirate aussi célèbre que le grand barbe noir. Bien évidemment j'ai grandit et j'ai comprit que je ne pourrais jamais être pirate... Alors je suis devenu écrivain pour le devenir dans mes histoires, car j'ai beaucoup d'imagination... Et grâce à l'argent que j'ai gagné avec les livres, je me suis tout de même autorisé à m'offrir mon propre bateau... Même si je ne pillerais jamais personne avec ..."

Cette révélation toucha Ezio. Cette histoire était tellement attendrissante... Il pouvait bien croire cette histoire... Qui irait draguer quelqu'un avec un rêve d'enfant ?

- " Et pourquoi le Jackdaw ?"

- " J'ai toujours trouvé que ça sonnait bien pour un bateau. Allez aide-moi à détacher le bateau pour que nous puissions partir"

Ezio suivit les ordre du "capitaine" Kenway et ils partirent pour le large. Ils fallu environ une demi-heure pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent bien loin du port et du bruit de la ville.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent finalement au bord du bateau, verres de vin blanc bien frais à la main pour profiter du soleil.

Edward s'approcha doucement d' Ezio. Il avait enfin la confiance du plus jeune... Et cela le troublait un peu. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiments... Le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite, les mains qui tremblaient presque... Il connaissait l'amour ... Il était déjà tombé amoureux... mais là... Il avait l'impression que c'était encore plus cliché de d'habitude...

Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et se pencha doucement vers Ezio. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Le plus jeune en avait marre de se prendre la tête lui aussi. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il voulait juste se laisser guider par le plus vieux. Il avait désormais confiance... Il se sentait juste bien avec Edward... alors pourquoi se poser des questions ?

Le baiser fut beaucoup plus doux que ce qu' Ezio s'imaginait. Edward ne semblait pas tant que ça l'homme presque sauvage qu'il avait vu quand les toilettes du grand hôtel. Cela le rassura encore plus. Il était juste heureux maintenant de sentir les lèvres rugueuses du blond. Et ce fut à partir du baiser que tout s'accéléra. Edward glissa ses mains sur les hanches d' Ezio tandis que ce dernier entoura le cou du blond de ses bras. La douceur se transforma en passion, mais la tendresse resta présente.

Edward serrait fort Ezio contre lui. Les deux hommes ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose, être contre l'autre et même ne fait plus qu'un avec lui. Les habits volaient et même parfois se déchiraient avant de rejoindre les autres habits sur le sol du bateau. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le canapé de la cabine, ils n'étaient plus qu'en boxer... Et une érection naissante déformait chacun des sous-vêtements. Les baisers étaient passionnés et langoureux. Les caresses étaient sensuelles et douces.

Edward se releva tout de même. Hésitant, il embrassa Ezio et lui caressa la joue.

- " Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?" Demanda le blond qui semblait inquiet du bien-être du plus jeune.

Ezio souri et embrassa encore une fois le plus vieux.

- " Comme tu aimes si bien dire dans tes livres ... "Rien n'est vrai ... Tout est permis" ... Alors moi aussi je me permets ... "

- " Je préfère quand même que ceci soit vrai !" Répondit Edward, amusé.

Soulagé, Edward continua de profiter du corps du plus jeune. Il était si beau... Abandonné au plaisir ... Et sa peau si douce... Edward savourait avec bonheur chaque baisers qu'il déposait sur le corps d' Ezio.. Il mordilla l'oreille, la lécha et la suça... Ezio en sursautait de plaisir... Le blond glissa sa main dans le boxer du plus jeune pendant qu'il descendait dans le cou et même sur les tétons pour les mordiller eux aussi... Les joues du plus jeune étaient rouges, et sa respiration était saccadée. Il commença même à gémir quand Edward lui enleva son boxer sucer et lécher son membre dur d'excitation...

Quand Edward s'arrêta, Ezio lâcha un gémissement de frustration . Le blond faisait ça si bien... Il en voulait plus ! Le blond remonta pour continuer à déposer des baisers dans le cou du plus jeune et le préparer doucement. Ezio se raidit quand il sentit un doigt toucher son intimité, mais Edward lui murmura des mots doux pour le rassurer. Et quand le plus jeune se sentit prêt, Edward glissa doucement un premier doigt. Puis un deuxième. Ezio se crispa mais se détendit rapidement grâce aux caresses qu' Edward prodiguait sur sa verge dure.

Et c'est quand Ezio supplia d'avoir plus qu' Edward s'éloigna pour retirer enfin son boxer et revenir contre Ezio et le pénétrer doucement. Les gémissement d' Ezio étaient encore plus fort et excitant aux oreilles d' Edward. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait complet... unit avec la personne qu'il aimait... même si bien sûr il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même...

Les va-et-viens étaient lents et doux mais devinrent très rapidement saccadés et presque brutaux, mais sans faire mal à Ezio. Au bout de quelques minutes ils jouirent ensembles dans des râles et gémissement, voire même des cris de plaisir... Edward se retira et s'allongea contre le plus jeune. Marmonnant un " je t'aime " qui étaient sorti involontairement, et qui pourtant, avait été des plus sincères... Alors que le propriétaire de ces paroles ne savait pas se qu'il disait à ce moment-là...

oOoOoOoOo

Deux ans plus tard, la vie des deux hommes avait subit quelques changements. Il n'y avait plus de doutes. Plus de méfiance. Plus de folie sexuelle. Enfin, si, pour ce dernier détail, mais elle était accompagnée d'une nouvelle notion, autant pour Ezio que pour Edward : la stabilité. L'amour. Une vie à deux. La plénitude .. l'un complétait l'autre et inversement, et tout cela nourrissait leur flamme au quotidien.

Ezio s'était installé dans la luxueuse maison de son homme, qui lui avait fait une place dans son placard de vêtements et dans son cœur. Les journées se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas, chaque jour, Edward avait l'impression de découvrir un peu plus le plus jeune. Et surtout lui même. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'être aussi tendre et amoureux. Au fond de lui, il remerciait tous les dieux de cette rencontre ; il était un nouvel homme.

Le brun de son côté était heureux, tout simplement. Il était complet. Il avait apprivoisé lentement l'animal sauvage qu' Edward était et avait appris de lui. Il avait même réussi à le motiver pour le faire vivre de sa passion ; l'écriture. Il lui avait fait troquer ses soirées de gogo danseur contre des soirées romantiques à ses côtés, perdus dans un autre monde, au large du port de plaisance sur lequel ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois ..

- THE END -

* * *

Et voilààà, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ça me ferait très plaisir ...


End file.
